


Papercut

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is exactly as silly as it sounds, torture mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all pains are created equal. (Or: John gets a papercut.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

Behind Harold's back, John hisses.  


Harold turns around just slowly enough not to pull anything. "Mr. Reese? Are you alright?" If John's gone and torn out his stitches again, Harold will not be responsible for his actions.

Instead of the stoic denial that Harold expects (and has a ready retort for), John says, "I have a papercut."

Harold turns his chair the rest of the way around, eyebrows climbing up. 

John is _pouting_. He has lifted the index finger of his right hand at Harold, as if offering it up for inspection. "I have a boo-boo, Harold," John says, with the same raspy voice he uses to mutter casual one-liners as he disposes of perpetrators. "Kiss it better?"

For a moment, Harold is literally speechless. He finds himself blurting the next thought that comes to him. "You lasted sixteen hours under torture, Mr. Reese!"

"Yeah," John says, rolling his eyes a little. "But it wasn't _papercuts_."

And the thing, the damndest thing is, Harold finds himself rising from his chair, stepping closer. "Well," he murmurs, "it's true that the fingertips are among the most sensitive parts of the body." He takes John's hand and kisses his fingertip. He can't believe either of them: the cut isn't even _bleeding_.

John's eyes go half-lidded, though, and that's worth any amount of ridiculousness. "I can think of some more sensitive parts," he purrs.

"Of course you can," Harold says, impossibly fond. "No, don't get up, your stitches-- never mind, just grab that pillow for me. Mm." 

It turns out that with the right incentive, John really can stay still. 


End file.
